goodtime_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Szablon:Sim/doc
Description: The Master Sim infobox template, to be used for the creation of all other single game Sim infobox templates. This is meant to be used by templates; do not use this for individual Sim pages. ;Discussion: Discuss the Sim bio templates and Sim page structure at The Sims Wiki talk:Project Sims/Manual of style. ;Testing: Use for testing changes before editing . #Make the changes to , add any new parameters to , or #Preview the changes on an article page by changing the template to . #If the code works, copy the test template(s) to the original(s) (use "Show changes" to make sure they are in sync) and update the documentation. If the code does not work return to step one or undo the changes to the test template(s). ;Syntax: Only use the parameters needed for that specific template and add any default values, ex. if it is for The Sims 2, give game the value of } }}} |image = } |caption = !}}} |game = } |sex = } |age = } |asp = } |sign = } |state = Normal}}} |cod = } |social = } |traits = } |trait1 = } |trait2 = } |trait3 = } |trait4 = } |trait5 = } |wish = } |favorites = } |music = } |food = } |color = } |rep = } |major = } |year = } |hair = } |eye = } |skin = } |body = } |family = } |parents = } |siblings = } |spouse = } |maritalstatus = } |child = } |household = } |roommates = } |pets = } |play = } |neighbor = } |theories = } }} ; Templates that use this template # Template:Sim1 # Template:Sim2 # Template:Unisim # Template:Sim3 # Template:Urb # Template:Medsim # Template:Newpage Sim1 # Template:Newpage Sim2 # Template:Newpage Unisim # Template:Newpage Sim3 # Template:Sim4 Parameters ;Common parameters :game: The game title (required) :name: The name of the Sim, used if it is different than the page name (optional) :image: An image of the Sim. :caption: A custom caption for the image (optional) :sex: The sex of the Sim. :family: Used as a header if blank, else linked to the Sim's family's page :parents: List of links to parents :spouse: List of links to Sims that have or have had a romantic relationship with the Sim :maritalstatus: Current marital status of the Sim :siblings: List of links to siblings :child: List of links to children :hair: Hair color :eye: Eye color :skin: Skin color :body: Body shape :household: Used as a header if blank, else linked to the Sim's household's page :roommates: List of links to roommates :pets: List of pets the Sim owns :play: The ability to play the character from game start. Playable, Family bin or Lots and Houses bin] NPC, Deceased, Townie, Promotional, Downloadable. :neighbor: The neighborhood they exist(ed) in theories - The display name of a special subpage. Ex. What happened to Bella Goth?, Who is Mrs. Crumplebottom? ;Game specific :state: The life state of a Sim if it is other than normal :cod: The cause of death of a Sim :age: The life stage of a Sim :sign: The Sim's sign :asp: The Sim's aspiration :social: The Sim's social class :group: The Sim's social group :trait1 ... trait7: The Sim's traits. trait1 ... trait7 is preferred. :flaw: The Sim's fatal flaw. :wish: The Sim's lifetime wish :favorites or music, food and color: List of the Sim's favorites. music, food color is preferred. :rep: Rep group designation for Urbz :major: The major of a Sim in college :year: The year of study of a Sim in college